Quick Write
by poopingaround
Summary: Just a short songfic challenge I completed. Mostly UsUk


_RULES___

_1. Put your music player (iPod, MP3, Windows Media Player, etc.) on "shuffle"__  
__2. While the first song plays, write what comes to mind. When the song ends, STOP (You can finish the sentence you're on)__  
__3. Repeat with the next song, until you've written ten stories or story fragments for ten songs_

_**Animals- Neon Trees**_

Alfred landed on the bed with a harsh enough "thump" that Arthur almost fell off the bed. He let out a little noise of surprised before Alfred grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back up. Alfred smiled so wide, Arthur became very confused.

"What?"

Alfred pecked his lips slowly before pushing it toward a real kiss. He pushed lightly so Arthur could lean on the bed. Arthur pulled back as he felt his lips pull up in a smile. "Here we go again…" he finally let out.

_**From Yesterday-30 second to Mars**_

The wind blew over their heads as they look over the bridge. The sun was setting and if they didn't reach some place to stay they were going to be sleeping in the car. Taking one last breath, the huddled back into the small truck, the engine roared and the heater pumped in warmer air.

They backed out in silence. The only communication came from the touching of hands or the silent sighs. They darker it got the more reality set in. They were running away. For good this time. Not more hindrances; no more…

"Hey Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the engine was reeved.

Arthur gave him a silent nodded. Then the car lurked forward and drove them off into the waters below.

_**Hell Song-Sum 41**_

Alfred paused the video game. He took off the microphone and looked out the window. He couldn't see anything, and the noise had calmed to a still. Then he heard it again. He put on his shoes and ran out the door and there laid the blonde drunk from his physics class. He didn't see anybody else around but he stood with hesitation.

Reluctantly he pulled the other out of the bushes and brought him into the house. As soon as he woke up, the blonde complained. About everything. The food, the temperature, the fact that Alfred was wearing a batman t-shirt. But then he launched forward and grabbed Alfred by the collar. He was pulled into a harsh kiss and Alfred couldn't do anything but scream and pull back.

"You taste good," Arthur slurred out before passing out on the couch in a puddle of his own vomit.

_**Strange-Tokio Hotel **_

Arthur looked around before pulling himself up out of the cobwebs. He looked around the room then down where he was sitting. He had just woken up from being in a coffin for who knows how long. How did he even get here?

He moved to the window and could only see empty open field. Occasionally a farmer would cross his view and even from down there they would wave to him. Awkwardly, Arthur waved back. His green stricken blonde hair and multiple piercings usually made him a spectacle for aversion but not here. Making his way down the corridor, he ran into the same person who had started this all.

"You!" he accused, pointing a finger at the oddly dressed man, "Where am I? Why did you bring me here?"

The man just smiled. "Good morning to you, too." The man circled slowly. "I suggest you ask Yao to dress you. Your choice in piercings is questionable." He stopped his circling and held out a hand. "Alfred."

Arthur stared at the hand before clasping it in his ring heavy hand. "Arthur."

_**Mr. Brightside- The Killers**_

"He's not fit for you!"

"What do you mean?" Alfred said looking between the two hats that he had chosen. He finally settled on one and put it on his head. He turned to the woman in the room and held out his arms to present himself. "What do you think, Maddie?"

"Terrible," she confirmed. She straightened her dress before continuing. "You are not going to like the outcome! You are poor and he is… he is a …"

"I know," Alfred said taking off his hat and throwing it toward the dresser.

"And he kissed you only once," she persisted. "To think you would be so hung up on _the_ Arthur."

He straightened his tie. He felt slightly defeated but he couldn't show it. He just had to find a way.

"My brother," the woman stood and fixed the coat in silent defeat, "If you are to get him, I expect you to tell me everything!"

Alfred laughed before kissing the top of his sister's head and running out the door.

_**As Lovers Go- Dashboard Confessional**_

"I don't understand…"

Alfred looked up from worksheet. His face was straight and he looked Arthur straight in the eye. "I like you," he repeated.

Arthur seemed to become more confused. "…You're joking right?"

Alfred looked at him. He face didn't change from its nonchalant stare. "No…" he confirmed. "I just thought you should know."

Arthur frowned. "It's not funny when you lie like this… I mean who could like me?"

"I could," Alfred said leaning forward, forgetting this worksheet. "I like you a lot."

"But-"

"Don't make it so hard," Alfred said before leaving in and sealing his lips on the other.

_**Misery Business-Paramore**_

The pounding was incessant as Arthur lifted himself off the bed. he looked down at the bed to find a sleeping blonde football player. He smiled a bit to himself before looking for his phone. He snatched it out of his pants that lay on the floor.

Climbing back on bed, he crawled over the sleeping body until he came to a comfortable place to straddle, which by now he knew exactly where that was. He clicked his phone open to take a picture. He held back his smirk the best could as he attached to a text:

'It's a shame; you let something so good go.'

Arthur grinned before putting the phone down and crawling back under the blankets.

_**Tic Tock-Ke$ha**_

"I'm not going in there!"

"Ah come on you partypooper! You could get wrecked and maybe even get your virgin ass laid!"

"Hey I'm not a virgin!"

"Sure you're not kid!"

With a sharp punch, Alfred hit his friend Gilbert in the shoulder. They entered the club and much to Alfred's dismay, there wasn't any free wifi.

Its only took two minutes and two drinks to loose gilbert in the crowd. Deciding there was nothing keeping there, Alfred made his way across the dance floor to the door. That was when he felt someone grab him by the collar. They're hips moved together and they were so close! It didn't last long enough, because before he knew it Alfred was abandoned and left with nothing but a glimpse of blonde and a weird boner.

_**Ocean Avenue- Yellowcard**_

There was not much there anymore. The beach was cleared off and the sun set made Arthur's eyes water. It wasn't the sand. It was the emptiness. There was nothing to comfort him this time.

He moved slowly along the sandy sidewalk silently. The breeze made him huddle in the coat. It had only been a couple of months but he didn't feel like giving the jacket back just yet. How long was the period before he could just keep it?

He walked slowly until he heard another shuffle. He looked up only to find the owner of the jacket. They stood silently, watching each other.

"Hi Alfred."

"Hi Arthur."

_**The Cave-Mumford and Sons**_

"I hate you, Alfred" Arthur said bluntly as he pulled the blanket over his body. He hung hus bare feet out the back of the van.

"I know." The voice rang from the front of the van.

Alfred appeared around the side before crawling in the back. He smiled his same smile. Perfectly complete. Perfectly heartwarming.

"If you know why did you bring me here."

"I dunno," Alfred said laying on his back, "I think I love you… or something like that…"

Arthur was silent and he crawled back into the van. He laid down next to this man who claimed to love him. "Why?"

"I don't know," The response was quick. "I just do… is that weird?"

_RULES___

_1. Put your music player (iPod, MP3, Windows Media Player, etc.) on "shuffle"__  
__2. While the first song plays, write what comes to mind. When the song ends, STOP (You can finish the sentence you're on)__  
__3. Repeat with the next song, until you've written ten stories or story fragments for ten songs_


End file.
